Lucky Card
by Rhiannon Faylinn
Summary: When Gambit and Rogue part after their little adventure in New Orleans, he leaves her with a gift and something to think about. Romy


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or the show X-Men: Evolution. This was written purely for fun and to get the unwelcome plot bunnies out of my head.

Set during and directly following the episode entitled Cajun Spice. (One of my faves.) Rogue/Gambit A touch on the fluffy side. Enjoy.

Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything new.

* * *

"Logan, stop!" Rogue cried. "Please, leave him alone," she said, moving forward.

Logan cast her a brief look of confusion that quickly became a scowl. Turning back to Gambit, he growled menacingly, but released the cajun and retracted his claws. He turned and began walking stiffly back towards his fellow X-Men. "I'm gonna want some answers, Rogue," he grunted testily.

"You'll get 'em," she promised. "Everything's okay." _Not going to be easy to explain, though, _she thought. Especially not to someone as protective as Logan. And he and the Cajun weren't exactly fond of each other as it was. She was just glad Logan had a soft spot for her, otherwise Gambit would either be dead or at least in serious need of medical attention right now.

Sighing inwardly, she walked carefully towards Gambit, who had begun wringing out the end of his sopping wet coat. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to him.

He looked up as she approached. "Rogue-" he began.

"Don't," she cut in. "You just did the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"So, what now?" he asked.

She turned partly away from him. "I'm going back with the X-Men. I don't care what you do." Her voice came out steadily and offhandly enough. She hoped he didn't see through the blatent lie as she took a few steps away, putting space between them.

Gambit smirked, not the least bit fooled. "Sure, you don't."

She could feel him moving closer. "Well, I'd better go." Getting away from him was probably a good idea. It was getting hard to think when he was too close. She started towards the others.

Gambit reached out, catching hold of her hand. Rogue froze in surprise.

"You will be fine, cherie," he assured her, voice soft, yet clear. "You got people watching for you." With a final smile and a quick squeeze of her hand, he turned and walked away, waiting until the last possible moment to let go of her fingers.

Rogue watched him go, part of her hoping he would look back. But he didn't.

The others, who had been watching in silence, exchanged glances. What, exactly, had gone on between those two?

Kurt approached cautiously. "Hey," he asked, concerned, "you okay?"

Rogue tore her eyes from Gambit's retreating back to look at the playing card he'd pressed into her palm. It was face down, so she turned it over. The Queen of Hearts. Gambit's lucky lady. He'd given her his lucky card.

"Yeah," she answered, a soft, sad smile on her lips. "I think so."

Satisfied, Kurt wrapped an arm around his adopted sister and guided her back to the others and together they all turned to leave.

Rogue ran a thumb over the card clutched in her hand.

Despite the fact that he had played her, used her, from the moment he grabbed her arm in that alley, she couldn't bring herself to be angry. She'd seen his thoughts during that accidental touch. He really hadn't believed she'd help him if he simply asked, so he'd seen no other way. And he was probably right. He wouldn't have done it if he'd seen any other options.

He was sorry for it. She'd seen that, too. He'd truly never wanted to hurt her.

There were other things she'd seen, as well. The touch had been brief enough that she didn't see most of what was in his head, but it was enough. Like just how much of what he'd said to her was true. How impressed he'd been when she'd nearly gotten the best of him on the train and when she'd attacked him and Magneto's other lackies while under Mesmero's control. She saw some of his memories of watching her as he waited for the opportunity to put his plan into action. Saw how it pained him to see her so miserable and the strong urge he'd been supressing to comfort her. And...

A small, secretive smile tugged at her lips.

"Rogue?" asked Kurt quietly, eyeing her with open curiosity. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's nothing," she told him. "Just glad to be going home, that's all."

He gave her a dubious look, but didn't argue. They'd finally stopped fighting and she was coming home. No sense in ruining that.

She remained silent all the way back to the X-Jet. Rogue enjoyed it while she could, knowing that as soon as they were home, she was going to have to explain everything. The Professor, Storm and Jean would more than likely take it calmly enough. But Logan, Kurt and the others... It probably wasn't going to be pretty.

As she strapped in and the jet lifted off, Rogue stared out the window at New Orleans, wondering if Gambit was back in The Quarter somewhere. She didn't bother to wonder if she'd see him again. There was no point. She was certain that she would. The only questions were when, where and wether it would be on good terms.

He'd told her she had people watching out for her. Did the card mean he was including himself? Since it was after she'd gotten a look into his mind, she didn't know the answer to that. But the way he'd said it and the look he'd given her...

The small, secretive smile returned as she recalled the one thought that stood out among the others she'd seen. One that had been in his mind since the first time he'd seen her. She drifted off to an exhausted slumber still smiling.

He thought she was beautiful.

* * *

Please, leave a contribution in the little (review) box.


End file.
